


Share Some Covers, Share Some Skin

by sweetbutterbliss



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutterbliss/pseuds/sweetbutterbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm tired, Eames. And there's no heat in this hovel. And it's winter in Prague. Basic survival; the more clothes you wear, the more chance you'll sweat and wake up with shit frozen to you. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share Some Covers, Share Some Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HTH31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTH31/gifts).



> Alternate title: I Am a Big Meanie Who Gave Heather the Sads and Then Made Her Beta Her Own Gift. It's catchy but ultimately I decided it was too long. 
> 
> As said above. Beta'd by Heather. Go follow her on the [tumblr.](http://theshorteststack.tumblr.com/)

The job's gone tits up. It isn't anyone's fault really, unless you consider your chemist selling you out for a measly sum and waking up to guns in your face “no one's fault.“ Then yeah, no one is to blame. Eames sighs as he watches Arthur angrily stomp around the room, verifying that the perimeter is safe. It really is an abysmally tiny room, with an even tinier bed, and doesn't justify that many circles.

 

"Darling." He sighs wearily. "Relax, there's no way you could've known that Constance was such a twat. Please stop mentally berating yourself, it's giving me a headache."

 

"You don't know me." Arthur scowls, and starts taking off his jacket with jerky movements. "And don't call me darling."

 

"Of course, dearest." Eames watches as Arthur doesn't stop at his jacket, sliding his braces off his shoulders, and starts unbuttoning his shirt with angry, efficient movements. "Um...what are you doing?"

 

"I'm tired, Eames. And there's no heat in this hovel. And it's winter in Prague. Basic survival; the more clothes you wear, the more chance you'll sweat and wake up with shit frozen to you. " His tone makes it clear that he thinks Eames is the stupidest person he's ever met.

 

Eames grits his teeth and nods. "Yes, darling. I also had survival training in the military." You insufferable twat, he adds in his head.

 

"Well, then strip."

 

Arthur has gotten down to only his pants. He, of course, is wearing seamless, very expensive little black briefs. Eames has always secretly wondered, since he's done extensive surveillance of the ass in question, and has never found any underwear lines in Arthur's very tight trousers. He swallows as he imagines Arthur free-balling and ducks his head to start pulling his shirt tails out. He makes quick work of it, because it really is freezing.

 

Arthur has already slid into the tiny bed, and Eames hesitates briefly. He's certainly imagined getting Arthur into bed, but he'd always assumed there would be more alcohol, and less chance of hypothermia. Arthur glares at him fiercely until Eames gives in and slides into the bed next to him. There's just enough room for them to lie on their backs, with their sides touching at all points.

 

"Christ, Arthur. You're bloody cold. Your toes are like weapons."

 

"Hmmm. Well we can't all be furnaces, can we?" He punctuates this by pressing his icy foot to Eames' calf and smirks at his answering yelp.

 

Arthur falls asleep quickly, but Eames lies board straight, terrified to touch too much of Arthur and get a kick in the face for it. Eventually, though, exhaustion wins out and he drifts off.

***

 

Weak winter sunlight filters through the curtain, causing Eames to blink sleepily awake. He curls himself closer to Arthur, his arm wrapped tightly around the man's waist, and tucks his chin into the space between his shoulder and neck. He realizes that the reason he feels so good is because he's slowly grinding his erection into the cleft of Arthur's ass, the friction causing little sparks to skitter across his spine.

 

"Bloody hell." He moves back so fast that his arms pinwheel, and he falls to the floor with a graceless thud. To his embarrassment, his erection doesn't even flag, so he groans and covers his eyes with one hand.

 

"Eames?" He hears softly from above him.

 

He removes his hand slowly, and with as much dignity as he can muster. "Yes, Arthur? Can I help you?"

 

"Why are you on the floor?" Arthur is peering over the side, hair standing on end and one eyebrow raised.

 

"Better for you back. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

 

"Eames, get back in the fucking bed. I want to sleep for another hour before we have to start running again."

 

"Right-o. Just give me a minute."

 

"Now, Eames."

 

Eames sighs and stands stiffly, his bum is definitely going to have some impressive bruising tomorrow. He gets in, and lies on his back, and mentally willing his dick to get with the program. Before he has any success, Arthur rolls into him and drapes himself over the top of Eames' chest.

 

With his mouth close to Eames' ear, he whispers.

 

"You know what would keep us really warm, Eames?"

 

"What's that Arthur?" He asks, through gritted teeth.

 

"If you would fuck me." He rolls his own erection up against Eames' hip.

 

"What?! Really...I..."

 

"Well, if you don't want to." Arthur starts to pull away, and but Eames grabs him with a growl, and pulls him all the way on top of himself.

 

"I bloody well do. I just always thought...I didn't even know you were gay!"

 

"You are such an idiot. I've wanted to do this since I fucking met you. Now, would you please shut up and fuck me already."

Arthur leans down and captures Eames' mouth with his. Eames smiles, and flips them over.

 

"Gladly, darling. Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came up after Heather and I had more then one rambling email about what kind of undwear Tom and Joe wear. We are very intellectually stimulating. 
> 
> Find me on [ tumblr.](http://www.sweetbutterbliss.tumblr.com)


End file.
